When you give LOTR fans a notebook
by Dragon rider pippin
Summary: So we have discovered what happens when you give a few lord of the rings fans a notebook and tell them to pass it around and write notes in it...true story no lie. This is exactly what was written in the notebook.
1. Chapter 1

CHAT OF OUR FELLOWSHIP (story to follow)

Pippin: Heyyyyyyy

Merry: NO MORE COFFEE FOR YOU MR.

Frodo: That's right, Pip. NO MORE COFFEE OR SHARPIES!!!

Pippin: (written in sharpie) HA HA SHARPIES YAY FRODO!!! I HOBBIT LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSSSS

Frodo: MERRY I SWEAR SHE DIDN'T SNIFF IT!!!

Eowyn: Hey! Who's goin to Alice and dressin up?

Boroman: MEEEEE!!! I'm the chickadee doin ACIDD!!! Aka:Alice, and pippin, SHARPIES ARE SPECTACULAR!!!

Eowyn: Crap, I can't spell my name!! Anyways, I'm being The Red Queen. Duh….Duh….Duhhhhhh

Frodo: I'm going!! As the knave of Hearts (or Jack of hearts or whatever) and I get an eye patch! IN YO FACES!! :D

Pippin: I LOVE EATING FOOD!!! Btw we need to get Sam in here.

Boroman: FOOD! Where was I when this freakin happened?!?!

Pippin: Stuffing your face.

Frodo: LOL

Pippin: I have chocolate for you Merry

Frodo: OF COURSE YOU GIVE MERRY CHOCOLATE :'(

Boroman: CHOCO-LATE! IT IS AMAZING! AND I WASN'T STUFFING MY FACE, I was simply introducing the food to my mouth.

Pippin: OMHG (oh my hamfast Gamgee) You are 

Cool Boroman. We need to get Arwen and Sam in this chat btw.

Eowyn: (rolls eyes) oh, yea, you guys are totally cool…(scratches head).

Boroman: You Balrog!!

Eowyn: (out of context) etaneechu!

Boroman: Don't mak me get the eye to hurt you!

Pippin: I'M SCARED MERRY. Boromir and Eowyn are fighting again!!

Boroman: BORO**MAN**!

Eowyn: (walks away)

Boroman: Glad she's gone

Pippin: teehee muffins

Boroman: (walks away)

Pippin: I'm lonely now…and I'm hungry

Boroman: (shouting from far away) Then eat a stupid MUFFIN!!!

Pippin: L but but but :C but there are no muffins :'(

Boroman: (Still far away, throws something that hits pippin's head) EAT THIS BISCUIT THEN! IT'S FROM YOUR STUPID SHIRE!

Pippin: The Shire is not stupid! It is a lovely place! Full of hobbit love! Unlike Gysengaurd (Eats biscuit)

Boroman: (still shouting) Well sorry…we don't have sunshine & rainbows & gay hobbit love UNDERGROUND!!

Pippin: Hobbits are not Gay! Well some are but I'm not! And the Shire is amazing! And that biscuit is so not from the shire it's probably from Rohan.

Eowyn: So stick that in your juice box and suck it!

Boroman: Where in the Mt. Doom did you come from?! I though you left?! AND THAT'S RIGHT PIPPIN, THE BISCUIT ISN'T FROM THE SHIRE! AND IT'S NOT FROM ROHAN EITHER! IT'S FROM GYSENGARD!

Pippin: (clutches throat and falls on ground twitching) ahh Eowyn help meee

Eowyn: Er…Fine. (helps)

Boroman: (finally walks back to Pippin) I didn't necessarily poison it. The cooks just kinda…suck at their job. Why do you think I'm always stuffing my face up here. Cuz I'm a complete fatty? Don't comment on that.

Pippin: The Shire has the best cooks eva, thank you for your assistance Eowyn, stupid Gysengaurd biscuits

Boroman: Why do you think I threw it at you?

Pippin: well…no comment…

Eowyn: Rly, biscuits? Rly? Look out, it's a flying biscuit! (sarcasm)

Pippin: Ahhh (ducks)

Boroman: There's not really a biscuit Pippin. Stupid hobbits

Pippin: hobbits are not stupid! Don't insult my people!

Boroman: Too Late. (suddenly, a hole in the ground opens up and I jump in shouting "seeya suckers!")

Pippin: Oh well off to the library

Pippin: Thank you so much for saving my life Eowyn. I drew a picture of youuuuu as a thank youuuuu

(INSERT PICTURE HERE, I REALLY DREW A PICTURE)

Pippin: Isn't it beautiful? Merry?

Pippin: Its Sexy! And Hot! Sooooo sexy!

Boroman: (faintly from below you hear) "Not sexy! SexAY!!!

Pippin: OMHG I learned a new word Merry! Sexay!

Boroman: (even fainter) Underline that word!

Pippin: goes back to underline word Sexay

Eowyn:…sexay? Um….ohuh…

Boroman: (fainter still) Eowyn your so lame! Shun the nonbeliever! Shunnnnnn!

Eowyn: Charlie the Unicorn is sooo last season. (Points nose up)

Boroman:…(finally out of range)

Pippin: Unicorns!

Frodo: Unicorns will ALWAYS be amazing :D

Pippin:

Merry: Wow, you guys are really weird & yes unicorns are amazing & STARFISHES LOVE YOU!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pippin: Hey guys try to be extra funny today, I feel like laughing it's a Monday.

Frodo: STARFISHES REALLY LOVES U!!! & Pippin get off Charlie RIGHT NOW!

Pippin: NEVER!

Frodo: :o You bad child!! You get off Charlie!

Pippin: no I love Charlie, LOL conversation last night LOL

Frodo: -headshake-BAD PIP. You bad kid. B-A-D. BAD. You are a BAD person.

Pippin: L I'm sorry Frodo…why am I bad?

Boroman: (from underground you hear) creepy…

Frodo: Because you're on Charlie! GET OFF. He's with Claire.

Pippin: he's with me now

Boroman: What now son! OWNED! (still underground)

Eowyn: Um, Okay…

Frodo: Well, Boroman may be underground, but Charlie is under Pippin, which is BAD

Boroman: Glad to be underground, you surface dwellers

Pippin: lol

Frodo: Keep it up, and we'll come down there, Boroman! And then your life will succccccck :D

Merry: so technically, Boroman is under everyone….

Frodo: :o You're right!!! That's horrible!! BOROMAN, BADDD…..

Pippin:

Merry: lolz what now Boroman! What NOW!

Frodo: YEAH!!!

Pippin: Bad influences upon me bad influences all four of you Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Boroman.

Merry: Boroman is the worstest of ALLLLLL!!

Frodo: YES. BOROMAN IS BAD!!!

Pippin: Sam is bad too

Merry: schnkkkkk…Idk how you spell that

P.S Eowyn shall NEVER INSULT DOM. AGAIN OR ELSE!!

Frodo: …She will die in the abyss/my backyard

Pippin: Yes 

Merry: AHEMMM!

Pippin: I mean trees

Merry : J that's better

Frodo: That's good :D

Boroman: OMGZ YOUR ALL GOING PHSYCO! I'm so proud *tear*

Frodo: DRAMA TEAR!

Boroman: THEY LIKE MY HAIR!

Frodo: O rly? ORLY?!!

Pippin: Muahahhahahahahaa Potato Babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. Due to the fact that we have a Faramir, our Eowyn didn't like being associated as Faramir's lover so…we Eowyn is now Goldie, Goldilocks Gardner. Sam's Daughter

Boroman: waz up surface dwellers? I'm back and hungry. And Pippin you'll be happy to know I have no biscuits.

Pippin: (Jumps up and down for joy) Wootations! Yayyyyyy

Goldie: I has cookies…hehehe

Frodo: I HAS CHICKEN NUGGETS!

Boroman: I gave you that chicken. So beware. Its from Gysengard

Frodo: OH NO!!! -dies-

Boroman: Your not dead Frodo

Frodo: THEORETICALLY I AM

Pippin: Oh no Frodo! (gives CPR)

Boroman: I thought you guys realized that Gysengard food is NOT GOOD.

Frodo: I didn't know it was Gysengaurdian

Boroman: It was from me, what did you expect

Pippin: teehee apples

Goldie: you guys talk about nothing but crap. If you didn't have food I would be outta here.

Pippin. Lol Eowyn is now Goldilocks gardener. Name change

Boroman: Well, RANDOM FACT OF THE DAY! I'm writing an amazing song about me, Pippin, and Frodo. Maybe one day it will be finished.

Frodo: WOOTATIONS

Boroman: WOOTABULOUS

Pippin: Teehee music

Boroman: The title is "To Gysengard:

Pippin: There are bad biscuits there…I'm lonely

Frodo: BAD BISCUITS O' DEATH!! And plz don't insult my face

Boroman: You do that yourself by going out in public.

Frodo: L I R SAD

Boroman: I thrive off of dark, gloomy feelings

Pippin: I thrive off the bright sunshine and rainbow unicorns :D :D :D

Boroman: 'Splains why you don't visit more

Frodo: OMG OMNOMNOM

Pippin: Boroman stop cussing!

Boroman: I'm not cussing you ****** (p.s that's hobbit)

Pippin:…..I'm so confused……

Boroman: and that's new??

Pippin: Hey don't judge me

Boroman: A little lade don't 'cha think? Oh…never mind, I don't wanna be here till tomorrow waiting for an answer

Pippin: :P don't be a…a…um…DON'T BE A BALROG BOROMAN ohhhh what now?! Burn oh haha balrog, burn ha ha ha

Boroman: Don't be a dumb…Gimli hobbit…OOOHHH!!! BURN!

Pippin:…don't even go there…

Boroman: WENT THERE!!! AND THEN WENT HOME!! WHERE I SAW YOU!! Eating A BISCUIT!! THEN CHOKED!! THEN FRODO SAVED YOU!! CUZ YOU DON'T LISTEN!! (kudos, you've now heard a partial verse from my song)

Pippin: Boroman the songwriter *runs away screaming in terror* ahhh dear lord Jesus save meeee Boromman's writing a song ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Boroman: It's a good song.

Pippin: mhm

Frodo: It is a good song ^^

Boroman: So we agee!! ^^

Pippin: I want a muffin L

Boroman: *mutters* "Here we go again." *Aloud* "Well go eat a muffin

Pippin: Then give me one.

Boroman: *mutters* crap he/she is on to me. (hands over biscuit in disguise as a muffin)

Pippin: Yay! *eats muffin*

Frodo: NO!!! DON'T EAT IT!!

Boroman: Some People never learn. (Disappears into hole in ground.)

Pippin: *twitches on ground*

Frodo: Pippin! Don't Die!

Pippin: *twitches more*

Boroman: comes back to surface and performs the Heimlich maneuver. Goes back underground shouting "I thought Frodo was the hero!"


End file.
